predstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Machine
Red Blue Hakel Fury |Row 9 title = First Appearance |Row 9 info = Chapter 1: Graduation Day|Row 10 title = Family |Row 10 info = Norman (Father) Ruby Emerald (Older Brother) Sapphire Emerald (Younger Sister) Pulse Emerald (Cousin) Yellow (Wife) Rose Emerald (Daughter) |image = Image: Machine02.jpg |imagewidth = 200}} Machine is one of the main protagonists in Pokemon: The Star series. He travels with Hakel Fury and Kusa Tenpi to try and conquer the all the League's of the all of the regions and to one day, hopefully, stop the criminal organizations all over the world. Biography Prior to the most recent Chapter Guide chapters, much of Machine's life before the Red Star Academy was not known. However, after saving Yellow from a rock slide inside of Mt. Moon, Machine revealed that he was not everything he seemed. He revealed that his real name was Crimson Emerald until he got it changed a few years ago to Machine. He also revealed that he is related to Professor Birch, Ruby Emerald (the current Pokemon Champion of Hoenn), and Sapphire Emerald. Although not proud of revealing this to Yellow, he was told to only reveal this information to the person he most cared about. At the time, that person was Yellow. According to Machine, he changed his name to what it is now because his family attached a metal arm over his left arm after something terrible happened to him, notably making him the way he is now. Machine blames his family for this tragedy, however, he did not reveal anything about the arm or what it could do, besides the fact that it has incredible powerful as shown when he broke large boulders with a single strike. He later revealed that his leg was also made from prothestic metal because of a beast that dwelled deep inside of his body of the same name as the "Red Star" within his body. It has finally reawkened and has even enabled to prematurely evolve all of his Pokemon at once. Later on, when Machine revealed a bit more of his past to Yellow (and then later to the rest of his friends), much more is discovered about Machine. Machine, called at Crimson at the time, was attacked by the Reddosutā Shikaku when he was young. The Reddosuta Shikaku (translated to mean, Red Star Assassins) were a group of villains who rivalved against Team Rocket when Machine was very young. It was led by Emerald family's cousin, Pulse Emerald. Pulse, although he loved his family, wanted more power than he was originally given as a Pokemon Trainer. He eventually created these Red Star Assassins Pokemon Team that would take jobs for high amounts of Poke Dollars that they didn't reveal to be that much until their job was finished. However, if they couldn't pay what they owed to them, the family that asked them to help were annihilated and wiped off from the planet. This eventually came to haunt him when Machine's family was the ones who requested their help. Beyond his better judgement, Pulse rejected the job realizing that it wouldn't be right to kill his own family for profit. However, the Reddosutā Shikaku didn't care for what Pulse had to say. Pulse tried to stop them from completing the job but, in the process, Pulse was also killed off. A new leader eventually stepped up to lead the group, taking Pulse's name, identity, and masochistic personality. After a large battle with Team Rocket, the Reddosutā Shikaku were foolishly eliminated, cutting their numbers greatly. Because of this, Machine and his family thought that they were safe from these Assassins. However, a few years after Ruby became the newest Pokemon Champion of Hoenn, he came back to warn and help his family escape from these ruthless villains. Even though he hated it, Machine and his sister, Sapphire, went along with Ruby's plan until they were attacked again by the Assassins. Ruby called in Lance, the Pokemon Champion of Hoenn and prominent member in this anti-Reddosutā Shikaku organization called, the Dragons. Lance, just before Ruby destroyed the building that the Reddosutā Shikaku were attacking, saved Machine and Sapphire taking them away to Johto for awhile. Still, this malicious group, attacked Lance, Sapphire, and Machine once more until Lance was able to let Sapphire and Machine escape. Machine escaped to Johto and enlisted into the Red Star Academy built in Red Star Town in order to gain a new life and even decided to make a living as a Pokemon Trainer, losing all contact with Hoenn, Lance, and his little sister. His dream was almost crushed by the time he enrolled at the Red Star Academy because he could clearly see corruption and hatred brewing in everyone's hearts. He soon met Hakel Fury and they were both tormented by bullies and other people who wanted to treat them as if they were garbage just because they could. Sharing the same inner hatred (although Hakel didn't reveal it until Chapter 1: Graduation Day Graduation Day), they became best friends and even moved in as roomates together. Because of all of this, Machine skipped school most of his years while somehow still keeping his rank in the school slightly above average, picked fights with some of the toughest kids in the Red Star Academy when he couldn't even fight, and even forced Hakel to skip with him on some days. Machine and Hakel eventually graduated together and they even received their own first Pokemon together, forgetting the bad memories they had in the Academy. They soon met Kusa Tenpi and continued on with their journey, with Kusa joining their team. Badge List Here are list of badges Machine has received on his journey so far: Starters Obtained Throughout Journey *Kanto Region: Charizard *Johto/Orre Region: Feraligatr *Hoenn Region: ? *Sinnoh/Poketopia Region: ? *Unova Region: ? *Aneso Region: ? Relationships Hakel Fury - Kusa Tenpi - Yellow - Red (Character) Red - Blue - Green - Artie - Rich - Gold - Silver - Crystal - Wes - Pokemon Obtained in Kanto Pokemon: Red Star |Male or Female = Male |the type of Pokémon it is = Fire (Primary Type) Flying (Secondary Type) |The official species of the Pokémon = The Flame Pokémon |What region the Pokémon appeared in = Kanto |The official Pokémon entry made for the Pokémon = Breathing intense, hot flames, it can melt almost anything. Its breath inflicts terrible pain on enemies. |What their previous evolutions were = Charmander -> Charmeleon |Trainer currently with = Machine; On Hand with him in Johto}} Pokemon: Red Star |Male or Female = Female |the type of Pokémon it is = Fire |The official species of the Pokémon = The Fox Pokémon |What region the Pokémon appeared in = Kanto (currently in PC) |The official Pokémon entry made for the Pokémon = Its nine beautiful tails are filled with a wondrous energy that could keep it alive for 1,000 years. |What their previous evolutions were = Vulpix |Trainer currently with = Machine}} Pokemon: Red Star |Male or Female = Male |the type of Pokémon it is = Ground |The official species of the Pokémon = The Mouse Pokémon |What region the Pokémon appeared in = Kanto (currently in PC) |The official Pokémon entry made for the Pokémon = If it digs at an incredible pace, it may snap off its spike and claws. They grow back in a day. |What their previous evolutions were = Sandshrew |Trainer currently with = Machine}} Pokemon: Red Star |Male or Female = Male |the type of Pokémon it is = Fire |The official species of the Pokémon = The Flame Pokémon |What region the Pokémon appeared in = Kanto (currently in PC) |The official Pokémon entry made for the Pokémon = It fluffs out its fur collar to cool down its body temperature, which can reach 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit. |What their previous evolutions were = Eevee |Trainer currently with = Machine}} Pokemon: Red Star |Male or Female = Male |the type of Pokémon it is = Fire |The official species of the Pokémon = The Legendary Pokémon |What region the Pokémon appeared in = Kanto (currently in PC) |The official Pokémon entry made for the Pokémon = Its magnificent bark conveys a sense of majesty. Anyone hearing it can't help but grovel before it. |What their previous evolutions were = Growlithe |Trainer currently with = Machine}} Pokemon: Red Star |Male or Female = Male |the type of Pokémon it is = Bug (Primary type) Steel (Secondary type) |The official species of the Pokémon = The Pincer Pokémon |What region the Pokémon appeared in = Kanto/Johto |The official Pokémon entry made for the Pokémon = It threatens enemies with its eye-patterned claws, which can swing with tremendous force when used in battle. |What their previous evolutions were = Scyther |Trainer currently with = Machine; On Hand, currently with him in Johto}} Obtained in Johto and Orre Pokemon: Gold Star |Male or Female = Male |the type of Pokémon it is = Water |The official species of the Pokémon = The Big Jaw Pokémon |What region the Pokémon appeared in = Johto |The official Pokémon entry made for the Pokémon = It is hard for it to support its own weight out of water, so it sometimes gets down on all fours. But it moves fast. |What their previous evolutions were = Totodile -> Croconaw |Trainer currently with = Machine; On Hand, currently with him in Johto}} Pokemon: Gold Star |Male or Female = Male |the type of Pokémon it is = Rock (Primary type) Ground (Secondary type) |The official species of the Pokémon = The Hard Shell Pokémon |What region the Pokémon appeared in = Johto |The official Pokémon entry made for the Pokémon = Pupitar is encased in a nearly indestructible shell and has enough power to topple a mountain. |What their previous evolutions were = Larvitar |Trainer currently with = Machine; On Hand, currently with him in Johto}} Pokemon: Gold Star |Male or Female = Female |the type of Pokémon it is = Dark (Primary type) Ice (Secondary type) |The official species of the Pokémon = The Sharp Claw Pokémon |What region the Pokémon appeared in = Orre |The official Pokémon entry made for the Pokémon = Vicious in nature, it drives Pidgey from their nests and scavenges any leftovers it can find. |What their previous evolutions were = N/A |Trainer currently with = Machine; On Hand, currently with him in Johto}} Pokemon: Gold Star |Male or Female = Male |the type of Pokémon it is = Dark (Primary type) Fire (Secondary type) |The official species of the Pokémon = The Dark Pokémon |What region the Pokémon appeared in = Orre |The official Pokémon entry made for the Pokémon = To corner prey, they check each other's location using barks that only they can understand. |What their previous evolutions were = N/A |Trainer currently with = Machine; On Hand, currently with him in Johto}} Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Pokedex Holders